


the way you say good morning

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Disability, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time, hakyeon met a quiet darling boy whom he promptly decided to protect. years later, enters a free-spirited artist who might just be the prince charming hakyeon wanted for his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you say good morning

The boy has dimples. 

That’s Hakyeon’s first memory of him. On that fateful day when he met his best friend, that was the first thing he noticed about Hongbin: his incredibly amazing smile. Hakyeon had never seen him before on that particular playground, and he had been playing there every day since the start of summer, so he figured the boy had just moved into the neighborhood.

“Hello!” he said, startling the other boy a little. “You’re a new friend.”

The boy nodded, large eyes squinting in the harsh sunlight.

“My name’s Hakyeon. What’s yours?”

Three seconds of silence, then the boy was pointing at his throat and waving his hand in a simple gesture of _no_. He was no longer smiling, but he didn’t look particularly sad to Hakyeon.

“Oh. You can’t talk?”

Later on in their friendship, after they got so close that Hongbin’s mother allowed Hakyeon to go with him for his speech therapy sessions, he found out that it’s a motor processing disorder that makes it hard for Hongbin to string sounds into words. Through the years he got better at it, on occasions managing a bisyllabic word when he needed to: usually Hakyeon’s name (which makes his chest swells every time), or a curse word when he’s feeling it.

Sometimes Hakyeon thinks it’s unfair that someone as wonderful as Hongbin is suffering from it, but later he supposes it’s why he’s meant to be there in the first place, on that playground on that particular day.

Hakyeon has always wanted to be a guardian angel.

*

Jaehwan regrets coming out to his parents three years ago. They were totally cool about it, which is essentially the problem, he thinks.

“Tell me again why you two aren’t together?” his mother asks, as she always does, over lunch.

Jaehwan groans and almost faceplants into his soup bowl. It doesn’t help that Wonshik keeps snickering at the question every single time. “Because we’re not,” he says, swatting Wonshik on the chest. “Tell them.”

Wonshik sighs, shoulders drooping dramatically. “I’m still unworthy, I guess.”

Jaehwan punches Wonshik’s thigh as his parents make sad faces at his friend. “Maybe if you do something about your hair,” his father supplies, tilting his head to stare at Wonshik’s head. 

Jaehwan might have laugh if he isn’t so peeved. “His hair is ugly, yes,” he says, ignoring Wonshik’s indignant _hey!_ “But a, he’s not even gay, and b, we’ve seen each other in our diapers, so hell no.”

“That’s a shame,” his mother clucks, cupping both their faces and smiling warmly. “You two would look so cute in the wedding photos.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes as Wonshik grins boyishly, earning him a pat on the cheek. He finishes his food quick after that, yanking on the back of Wonshik’s shirt to get him to hurry up. “I’m going to the supply store for some paint. Be back before dinner.”

“Thank you for lunch, ma’am,” Wonshik says politely. Jaehwan swears he’s always hamming up the good boy act just to annoy him.

Jaehwan elbows his friend in the stomach and leaves before his mother can scold him about it.

*

Unsurprisingly to Hakyeon, Hongbin grows up beautifully. From being the adorable little boy everyone coos at into a gorgeous young man who literally turns heads in a crowd.

They keep mostly to themselves over the years, Hongbin preferring to spend time with Hakyeon, who never gets awkward with the silence, and Hakyeon picks up sign language as swiftly as he learns to read Hongbin’s facial expressions. Hakyeon likes to think they have a complex set of language of their own, a combination of gestures and secret looks that they’ve developed all by themselves. It’s proven to be very useful at certain times. 

‘I think Sanghyuk laced Taekwoon’s latte with a high grade sedative this morning.’ 

Hakyeon catches Hongbin’s commentary from across the café and snorts into his giant cup of tea. As if on cue, Hongbin’s lanky business partner emerges from the kitchen, a vague but definite serene smile on his face. It’s not a completely foreign sight, but definitely a rare one, especially in the early morning. He taps Hongbin on the shoulder and motions for him to take the bookstore part of the shop, earning him a big grin from Hakyeon’s friend.

“It’s sort of scary,” Hakyeon says when Hongbin approaches his table. “How happy he looks.”

Hongbin smacks his arm chidingly. ‘He’s allowed to be happy.’

“I think he got super laid last night,” Hakyeon muses out loud, watching the guy greet customers with an extra bright smile. “We should ask Sanghyuk what happened.”

Hongbin makes a face as he stands to leave. ‘You’re such a busybody.’

“You love me,” Hakyeon beams, winking even as Hongbin rolls his eyes at him.

Hongbin makes a saluting gesture that usually means _see you later_ to them, and takes the few steps up that brings him into the rows of book shelves that makes up half of their store. Hakyeon looks around to spot Sanghyuk’s tall frame at the back of the café and waves him over.

“You summon?” Sanghyuk mutters flatly when he’s next to Hakyeon’s table.

Hakyeon grabs his wrist and shakes it slightly. “What happened to Taekwoon last night?”

Sanghyuk frowns and shakes him off, making like he’s about to slap Hakyeon with the tray he’s holding. “Nothing,” he groans, “Why?”

“Well, have you seen the massive grin he has plastered on his face?”

Sanghyuk glances back at his boss at the counter and shrugs. “Maybe his girlfriend finally proposed to him.”

“He has a girlfriend?!” Hakyeon shrieks, and Sanghyuk really does hit him with the plastic tray.

Luckily Taekwoon doesn’t seem to notice, too busy with taking orders, and Sanghyuk shushes him, a pinched expression on his face. “You didn’t hear anything from me,” he hisses.

“Sure,” Hakyeon smiles saccharinely and releases Sanghyuk so he can greet a customer as they walk through the door.

Hakyeon looks up to see Hongbin shaking his head disapprovingly. ‘Nosey,’ he signs.

Hakyeon gives up the pretense of being a mature adult and sticks his tongue out at him.

*

Jaehwan groans delightedly as the cold air blasts hit him as he slips into the music store, unaware of the attention he’s getting from the guy behind the counter. He must look like a moron because the guy is grinning at him. Jaehwan straightens his back and clears his throat, trying to resemble a respectable professional artist.

“Welcome. Can I help you with something?”

Jaehwan blinks and it takes about two seconds slower than normal for him to come up with a response. “Uh, yeah. I’m here to meet with a Mr…Cha?”

The guy’s eyes light up as he holds out a hand for a shake. “I’m Hakyeon. You must be Jaehwan.”

“Ah, yes,” Jaehwan confirms, slightly surprised at how young the business owner is. He’d been expecting somebody in his late thirties, at least. “That’s me.”

Their handshake is firm and Hakyeon looks him over with warm eyes before nodding. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for agreeing to meet me here.”

“Nice to meet you, too. So, what do you have in mind for me?”

Jaehwan doesn’t miss the slight mischievous tilt to Hakyeon’s lips at his question, but he chooses not to acknowledge it. “I took this shop over from my uncle a couple of months ago and I was thinking of doing some rebranding. You know…new logo, new store layout, that kind of stuff.”

Jaehwan nods, already scanning the space to get a feel of the place. “Okay. Do you have anything specific in mind? Any theme, color scheme?”

Hakyeon flashes him a half sultry, half rakish grin. “Oh, I’m totally open for suggestions. I’m putting the fate of my business completely in your hands.”

Jaehwan isn’t sure if he’s being hit on. He doesn’t exactly have a lot of experience (virtually none) with flirting. So he smiles woodenly and moves on, walking towards the back of the store as he takes stock of what he can do to revamp the place. The space is decently sized, but it’s apparent that it’s sort of stuck in time, the interior design screaming the 80s to Jaehwan right away.

“Oh, wow. You guys still sell vinyl.”

Hakyeon catches up to him, waving at the rack of albums. “Yeah, that’s something I’m not willing to change, by the way. I have a friend who’s into this kind of thing and he’ll wring my neck if I get rid of this section.”

Jaehwan smirks. “I agree with your friend. Nothing sounds quite as awesome as these types of records, if you ask me.”

There’s a sudden silence that makes Jaehwan look up and Hakyeon’s staring at him with an awed expression. He’s pretty quick to cover it up, clearing his throat and redirecting Jaehwan’s attention to the focal wall near the back.

“I think it would be very cool to have some sort of an artwork over here. A mural or something?”

Jaehwan approaches the plain beige wall and hums. “My friend’s an incredible graffiti artist. I’ll see what we can come up with.”

The front door chimes open and Hakyeon excuses himself, still grinning giddily. Jaehwan’s pretty sure he’s at least high on sugar or caffeine or _something_. Jaehwan tunes everything out and shifts his gaze to the rows of vinyl in front of him, fingertips trailing across each one. Possibly-junkie owner aside, Jaehwan thinks he’s going to like working on this project.

*

Hakyeon’s jaw drops open and he can already see Hongbin rolling his eyes at him from over Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, you really are as dull as I was afraid you would be.”

Taekwoon chops at his neck halfheartedly, scowling. Hakyeon looks around the café but everyone seems to be in a caffeinated stupor to notice the owner neck chopping a supposed customer at the bar.

“Really?” Hakyeon doesn’t let up. “All that excitement was over your sister getting pregnant?”

Taekwoon narrows his eyes at Hakyeon’s snort, and Sanghyuk pops up seemingly out of nowhere behind the counter, scoffing right back in his face. “That’s rich, coming from the guy who cried all over this very counter when his nephew called him uncle for the first time. I remember having to clean your tears and snot off the bartop, hyung.”

Both Taekwoon and Hongbin laugh, and Hakyeon gasps indignantly. “You brat. You were the one who told me that his girl—”

“Boss,” Sanghyuk interrupts, tugging on Taekwoon’s arm insistently. “I need to show you something in the backroom.”

Hakyeon gapes as Taekwoon lets himself be yanked away through the kitchen door. Hongbin’s still laughing at him, dimples carving deep and Hakyeon glowers until he stops. His best friend’s served two customers – a middle-aged man who demands a mocha, and a college-aged girl who tries (and fails spectacularly) to flirt with him – when Hakyeon remembers his real reason of being here.

“Dude,” he says, excitement bubbling over. Hongbin cocks an eyebrow at him. “I met the most perfect guy at the store today!”

Hongbin smiles, signing slowly in a mocking manner. ‘Did you forget? I’m the gay one. You’re straight.’

“I know that, dumbass,” Hakyeon chides, poking him hard on the forearm. “I meant perfect for you!”

Hongbin’s eyebrows come together in a frown. ‘I told you to stop doing that.’

“Aw, c’mon, Binnie. He really is awesome for you.”

Hongbin heaves a sigh, flopping over the counter and not even meeting Hakyeon’s eyes as he signs, ‘How can you possibly know that?’

Hakyeon hates when he does that because it means he can’t use the doe eyes he’s been honing to perfection for years to coax Hongbin into doing something. “Because I’m incredible. And special.”

Hongbin finally lifts his head, sarcasm written all over it. ‘You’re special, alright.’

Hakyeon grins, squeezing Hongbin’s cheeks with his palms. “Thank you, baby. So are you.”

Hongbin hisses, wrenching away from Hakyeon’s touch violently. ‘I’m serious,’ he signs, lips in a tight line. ‘I don’t want you doing that to me.’

“Hey,” Hakyeon says, layering the guilt on thickly with that single syllable. “I’m doing this _for_ you. Besides, what’s the harm in widening your social circle a bit, huh?”

Hongbin exhales loudly, a deadpan look on his face, and Hakyeon knows he’s been made. Two decades of friendship will do that to you sometimes. 

‘You already set up me with him, didn’t you?’

Hakyeon smiles sheepishly. “Not really. I just asked him to drop by later to discuss some business.”

‘Where did you know him from anyway?’

“Relax,” Hakyeon waves him off, avoiding the question. “Just trust me. When have I ever let you down?”

Hongbin’s eyes widen, and he starts counting off with his fingers, recalling events from their past.

“Stop,” Hakyeon protests, trying to catch his wrist but losing to Hongbin’s speed. “That wasn’t a real question.”

The entrance of the café lets out a jingle and they both turn to see a long-legged figure enter, a well-worn leather jacket stretched taut across his shoulders. He raises a hand in greeting at Hakyeon and walks over to them. Hakyeon can tell Hongbin is staring – and at what. Pitch black hair with multicolored highlights – the vibrant blue and green giving the illusion of an oil slick, the three bars pierced through his right helix, and the soft features on his face belying all the above. 

“Hi,” Jaehwan says, leaning on his elbow against the counter. “Am I late?”

Hakyeon beams. “Not at all. I’m just getting a drink. Do you want anything?”

Jaehwan nods, looking at Hongbin with a warm smile. “Can I get an iced tea, please? Whatever you have today.”

Hongbin nods, punching in the order and avoiding Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon tells Jaehwan to take a seat while he waits for their drinks, chin propped on one hand. Hongbin places the cups in front of him and frowns when he doesn’t take it.

“A slice of that fantastic carrot cake, too, Binnie-ah,” Hakyeon grins saccharinely.

Hongbin reaches into the display case, jaw tighten. ‘You’re going to pay for this.’

Hakyeon knows he isn’t talking about the food. “Help me with these, please.”

Hongbin huffs but doesn’t protest, picking up the cake and following Hakyeon to where Jaehwan is sitting. Jaehwan looks up and smiles at them both, muttering his thanks as they set the tea and cake on the table. The way Hakyeon tugs on Hongbin’s hand in an effort to get him to sit with them draws a puzzled look from Jaehwan, but he doesn’t ask any question when Hongbin relents and takes the seat opposite him.

“I have something to show you,” Jaehwan says, reaching into his sling bag.

“Oh?” Hakyeon replies, fastidiously ignoring the toxic looks Hongbin is shooting his way.

Jaehwan fishes out a scroll of sketch paper, and unrolls it in front of them. “My friend and I came up with a sketch for that feature wall in your store.”

It’s amazing – the splash of colors and uncomplicated design immediately catching Hakyeon’s eyes, and he whistles underneath his breath. “This is awesome,” he gapes. “Isn’t this gorgeous, Hongbin?”

Jaehwan’s gaze flicks to Hongbin as soon as Hakyeon says his name, and Hongbin nods without meeting his eyes. 

“Oh, sorry,” Hakyeon chuckles, patting Hongbin’s shoulder. “This is Hongbin. I thought I could use his opinion on a few things.”

“Ah,” Jaehwan smiles understandingly, extending his hand for a shake. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jaehwan.”

Hongbin shakes his hand, and nods awkwardly, a wooden smile on his face. He looks to Hakyeon for help, and Hakyeon tilts his head at Jaehwan. “Hongbin can’t speak, but he can hear you just fine.”

“I see,” Jaehwan says, and unlike any other person Hakyeon has said that to, his expression remains neutral – no edginess, no blatant pity, no panic over how to react. Hakyeon mentally pats himself on the back for his impeccable judge of character.

‘I need to go back to work.’

“It’s okay,” Hakyeon assures Hongbin, pinning him to the seat by his shoulder. “Sanghyuk can man the counter for a while. You can stay.”

‘No. I’m not going to sit here while you whore me out like this.’

Hakyeon gasps, and launches into his own signing, faltering in places due to his lack of practice. ‘Don’t be ridiculous. I just want to introduce you to someone nice. Look at him. He’s cute and he’s a perfect match for you.’

‘Yes, he’s cute, but that doesn’t mean he’ll like me. It probably just means the opposite.’

‘You’re both cute, stupid. So sit down and shut up. Let me do the talking.’

Hongbin narrows his eyes, and does one of the signs they come up with years ago, an equivalent of flipping the bird. Hakyeon glares, but doesn’t retaliate. 

Jaehwan clears his throat, and they turn to face him, Hakyeon noticing the faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Is this a bad time to tell you guys that I know some sign language?”

Hongbin makes a choked off helpless noise and flees the table, leaving Hakyeon to flush brightly under Jaehwan’s attention. “Sorry about that,” Hakyeon mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. “I was just – I thought you’d be good together. He thinks he’s unlovable or something, which is crazy.”

Jaehwan ducks his head coyly, fiddling with his tea. “Why me, though?”

“I just have a feeling,” Hakyeon shrugs. “You seem like a great guy.”

“I thought you were hitting on me the other day,” Jaehwan confesses, grinning sheepishly.

Hakyeon sputters. “What! No – I’m, I mean, you’re attractive and all, but – I have a girlfriend!”

Jaehwan gives him a look.

“Okay, I don’t have one,” Hakyeon sighs. “But I _do_ want one, and I don’t think dating a boy will help me with that.”

“Fair enough,” Jaehwan grins. “So are we really going to talk about the store here, or—?”

“Ah, yes!” Hakyeon says, straightening up. “You said on the phone you have some color schemes for me to choose?”

Jaehwan nods, and bends down to rifle through his bag. Hakyeon steals a glance at the counter and sees Sanghyuk there, Hongbin nowhere in sight. Hakyeon grimaces. Hongbin might be innately mild, but he packs a punch and Hakyeon bruises easily.

He’ll probably have to think of a dozen ways to beg for forgiveness before he picks Hongbin up after work tonight. Fortunately he has had twenty years to come up with those.

*

“So you gave him your number?” Wonshik says incredulously.

Jaehwan shrugs. “I figured why not. I just had Hakyeon pass it to him so he can decide whether or not to get in touch.”

Wonshik watches him splash some paint around while fiddling on his computer, and Jaehwan tries to ignore the perpetual ticking noises in the back of his head. It’s been three days since he met up with Hakyeon at the café, and so far there’s been no attempt at communication from Hongbin.

Not that he’s expecting any.

“I need something to drink,” Wonshik announces, getting up from his seat and stretching languidly. “You want me to bring something back for you?”

Jaehwan’s about to rattle of an order of something sickeningly sweet and some sort of baked goods to go with it when he decides to take a leap. “Why don’t we go somewhere instead?”

“Okay,” Wonshik agrees dubiously, following Jaehwan out of their studio without a word.

The café is half full when they get there, a small line formed at the counter. Jaehwan tries not to appear too anxious or eager, but Wonshik probably senses the vibrations coming off him anyway.

“Is this where you guys met?” he asks, immediately scanning the room as if he can spot Hongbin even without knowing how he looks.

“Their carrot cake was yummy,” Jaehwan says nonchalantly. 

Wonshik scoffs. “Yeah, okay.”

“He might not even be working today,” Jaehwan mutters, elbowing Wonshik in the ribs when the guy laughs at him.

But of course Hongbin is at the counter, smiling brightly at the couple in front of them as he takes their order. Jaehwan notices the placard next to him: 

_Hi, I’m Hongbin. What can I get for you today?_

It’s in a neat, loopy handwriting and Jaehwan idly wonders if it’s Hongbin’s own. The couple walks away with their drinks in their hands and Jaehwan is momentarily frozen at the spot, until Hongbin recognizes him and promptly blushes.

“Hello.”

Hongbin nods, nibbling on his bottom lip shyly. ‘It’s nice to see you again.’

Jaehwan’s signing is more than rusty, but he gets the gist of it. “I’m sorry about the other day.”

Hongbin shakes his head, a flicker of a smile gracing his lips. He places a hand to his chest. ‘I’m sorry.’

“Listen,” Jaehwan croaks, scratching the back of his head, heart racing in his chest. “Instead of apologizing back and forth, would you let me make it up to you by taking you out sometime?”

Hongbin blinks at him, mouth slightly opened in surprise. For a split second Jaehwan is terrified he would be shot down. As Hongbin’s hand starts to hover, the door behind him bursts open and a tall guy comes out to pat him on the shoulder.

“Boss, Taekwoon hyung wants you in the back.”

Hongbin makes another apologetic gesture, lips bunched up adorably before pushing the tall kid to the front of the register, disappearing into the backroom. 

“Hello, I’m Sanghyuk,” Tall Kid says. “Can I get you anything?”

Wonshik takes over as Jaehwan freezes from whatever it is that just happened, ordering their usual drinks before turning to gape at Jaehwan. “Did that really just happen?”

“I’ve never done that before in my entire life,” Jaehwan mutters dazedly. He’s barely dated before, and he’s certainly never asked anyone out so blatantly, let alone someone as attractive as Hongbin.

“Holy shit, though,” Wonshik mumbles under his breath. “I think he’s the hottest human being I’ve ever personally met.”

Jaehwan doesn’t really have the brain capacity to respond, and he also doesn’t think it should be refuted, so he simply stands and waits for Sanghyuk to hand him his caramel frappucino. The kid does so with a lopsided grin, most definitely having overheard their little conversation. Jaehwan thanks him quietly and rushes out so fast Wonshik glares at him when they get to the street crossing.

The painting in front of Jaehwan has blurred into fuzzy lines and swirls when his phone beeps with a text message. Figuring that it’s his mother telling him to buy groceries, he picks it up between his middle finger and thumb – the only ones not stained with paint – and almost drops it immediately.

_This is Hongbin. I would love to go out with you. I’m free on Friday._

His cheeks start to hurt after a while so he knows he’s grinning like a loon, the warm sensation in his chest spreading to his ears uncontrollably. He checks to see if Wonshik notices, but his friend’s busy squinting at his computer screen, headphones stuck on his head.

Jaehwan isn’t really someone to count down the day to _anything_ , but mentally his clock is already ticking – two days until the date.

His reflection in the floor length mirror at the far left side of the studio catches his eyes – disheveled colorful hair, paint-streaked face, tattered jeans and worn combat boots. He thinks about Hongbin’s handsome face, pressed slacks and crisp white shirt and groans. He has two days to get his shit together.

*

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with?”

Hongbin scowls so hard at him through his reflection Hakyeon’s almost afraid the mirror might crack. He shakes his head and continues arranging and rearranging his bangs, as if any stray strand will somehow render him less than extraordinarily pretty.

“What if he has trouble understanding you?” 

Hongbin finally turns around to glower at him directly. ‘I have been on dates before. I can use my phone to type out what I want to say. I’m not completely invalid, you know?’

Hakyeon gnaws on his bottom lip, stepping back so Hongbin can grab the jacket he laid out on the bed earlier. “I’m sorry,” he says earnestly. “I’m not implying that at all. It’s just – I’m so nervous because I want this to be so good for you.”

‘You set us up because you said he’s perfect for me.’

“I really think he is!”

Hongbin smirks. ‘Then why worry?’

Hakyeon moans and flops down on Hongbin’s bed, tugging at his own hair. “Oh, god. I feel like I’m marrying off my son or something.”

Hongbin slaps his knee to get his attention. ‘There will be no talk of marriage tonight. Definitely not in the near future.’

Hakyeon gasps, shooting up off the mattress. “But I want a niece with your bone structure!”

Hongbin swats him so hard he falls back while clutching his chest, groaning in pain. The doorbell rings at the exact moment. Hakyeon sits up to see Hongbin fleeing for the front door, clearly trying to avoid embarrassment. Hakyeon’s swift, though, so he’s hanging off Hongbin’s shoulder by the time he opens the door.

“Oh. Hello,” Jaehwan greets hesitantly.

Hakyeon makes sure to put in some extra wattage in his smile, ignoring Hongbin’s attempt to shrug him off. “Hello! Ooh, you changed your hair!”

Jaehwan reaches up to pat his head – now a light ash brown in shade, sides closely cropped and the rest coiffed charmingly. “Ah, yes,” he says, flushing slightly, turning to look at Hongbin. “I thought you would like a more subdued look.”

Hongbin smiles and signs his reply.

“He said you look good either way,” Hakyeon interprets, barely managing to keep himself from cooing at how cute the two of them are.

“Thank you,” Jaehwan mumbles, head ducked shyly. He seems to shake himself off after a few seconds, flashing a wobbly smile at Hongbin. “Shall we? I hope you don’t mind taking my bike. It’s easier to park in that area.”

Hongbin shakes his head no, and ushers Jaehwan down the hallway, turning around to shoot a glare at Hakyeon’s exaggerated winking. Hakyeon sighs and leans against the entrance, feeling like he’s just released two adorable woodland creatures into the wild.

He hopes they’ll hit it off, consummate as much as woodland creatures do, and live happily ever after.

*

Jaehwan’s still trying to recalibrate his heartbeat when they reach his bike, having a final doubt about his transportation choice as he hands one of the helmets to Hongbin. He waits until he’s sure Hongbin’s able to secure the helmet by himself before straddling the seat and putting on his own. Hongbin hovers at his side, and Jaehwan flicks the engine on, raising his voice to be heard over it.

“Uh, you can – hold on to my jacket or shoulders,” he offers, glad that his face is obscured because he can tell that he’s blushing like crazy. “If you want.”

He feels more than see Hongbin climbing on, hands landing on his waist tentatively a few seconds later. Technically Hongbin’s holding on to his jacket, but the touch still brings a smile to his face, the warm fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach ratcheting up a notch. The ride to the restaurant is silent, as expected, and Jaehwan thinks maybe Wonshik wasn’t wrong – it beats having to bear an awkward lull in conversation since Jaehwan can’t exactly watch Hongbin while he drives. Maybe when they’re less awkward with each other. The thought of having a second and subsequent dates with Hongbin is pleasing, and not for the first time Jaehwan prays to whoever’s listening that tonight goes well.

They’re led to a secluded table in the restaurant and Jaehwan’s heart can’t seem to stop skittering around in his chest. Hongbin takes a seat opposite him and smiles warmly, making it a tiny bit harder for Jaehwan to breathe.

“You look really nice,” he manages. Hongbin thanks him silently, and Jaehwan wishes they can move on from simple, polite exchanges. “Sorry, I’m – I don’t date much, so I’m probably terrible at this.”

‘Why?’

“Haven’t met someone I really like before,” Jaehwan shrugs, belatedly wondering if it’s equivalent to professing his feelings on a first date and if it’s appropriate.

Hongbin just continues smiling, though. The waiter comes by to take their orders and shortly after Hongbin reaches for his phone, typing on it before sliding it over to Jaehwan.

‘Where did you learn to sign?’ it asks on the screen.

“Oh. Um, I – volunteered a bit when I was in school, with my mom. One of the places I went to was the deaf association, so I figured I’d pick up some signing then.”

Hongbin nods, passing over his phone again after typing in his reply. ‘What did you do with them?’

Jaehwan smiles, mostly at the memory, but also for the genuine interest in Hongbin’s eyes. “I taught the kids how to draw and paint. I really liked it. I wish I have enough time to do it again.”

‘I want to come with you, if you’ll let me.’

“Of course,” Jaehwan agrees, feeling stupidly happy. Hongbin takes off in a flurry of excited signing, cheeks coloring when he realizes Jaehwan gaping at him. Jaehwan just wishes he’d paid more attention in signing class all those years ago.

‘I can’t draw or anything, but maybe I can teach them some baking,’ Hongbin’s phone screen says.

“You bake?” Jaehwan perks up, relishing in the fond look on Hongbin’s face.

‘A little. You like baked goods?’

“I _love_ them.”

‘I’ll remember that.’

The rest of their date goes along very smoothly, and by the time they’re on Jaehwan’s bike, Hongbin’s pressed up against his back, intensifying the pool of heat in Jaehwan’s belly for a different reason altogether. They arrive at the apartment building in no time at all, and as Hongbin climbs off his seat, removes his helmet and shakes his hair out of his face, Jaehwan feels the bite of regret that the night is ending. He reaches out to straighten Hongbin’s fringe and freezes when he finally realizes he’s doing it, Hongbin letting out a low, seductive laugh.

‘Do you want to come up?’

Jaehwan gulps, although he’s already stepping close, his heart trying its hardest to escape his ribcage. “Do you want me to?”

Hongbin’s smirk is tilted as he nods slowly, lacing their fingers together. Jaehwan follows him almost dazedly, trying not to stumble over his own feet, Hongbin’s hand solid and warm in his. Hongbin ushers him into the apartment, closing the door behind them. Jaehwan hovers in the foyer, unsure how to proceed. Hongbin reaches for his hand again, pressing their palms together, his gaze questioning when he lifts it to meet Jaehwan’s.

It’s not something Jaehwan has expected from this date, and he’s pretty certain Hongbin feels the same, but when they come together in the living room, Hongbin’s mouth soft and delicately opening underneath his, it simply feels _right_. Hongbin’s the one who deepens the kiss, tongue flickering past Jaehwan’s lips to curl against Jaehwan’s own. Jaehwan supposes it’s because he has the need to express himself through his body, and the notion sends a dirty thrill up Jaehwan’s spine. They’re rid of their jackets instantly, Hongbin tugging on the hem of Jaehwan’s dress shirt with a raise of his eyebrow. Jaehwan hums his consent, latching onto Hongbin’s neck in the meantime, shivering a little at the cold when his shirt is tossed aside. Hongbin releases a shuddery gasp when they part, eyes riveted on the twin bars pierced through his nipples.

Despite himself, Jaehwan blushes, trying to cover it up with a nervous chuckle. “Oh, yeah. It’s not even the weirdest part I’ve had pierced,” he jokes, playfully reaching down to unbutton his jeans.

To his surprise Hongbin surges forward, replacing Jaehwan’s hands with his own, yanking on his zipper impatiently. Jaehwan has to will himself not to come right then and there.

“Wait,” he says breathlessly, catching Hongbin’s hand. “That was – I was kidding.”

Hongbin grins, brown eyes darkened with lust. “Want,” he says, voice a rich baritone that instantly drives Jaehwan over the edge.

They undress each other haphazardly on the way to what Jaehwan supposes is the bedroom, leaving Hongbin naked and gorgeous by the time he’s splayed out on the bed. Jaehwan takes his time to drink in the view, miles of alabaster skin flushed beautifully in places Jaehwan has grabbed him, cock semi-hard and leaking. He strips out of his underwear and kneels in between Hongbin’s legs, watching him closely.

“How do you want to do this?” he nearly whispers, sounding so faint underneath the rushing blood in his ears. Hongbin looks at him, taking his hand and guiding it down and behind, hips raised tantalizingly. “Okay,” Jaehwan mumbles hoarsely. “I’m going to need – do you—”

Hongbin twists to reach his bedside drawer, coming up with a fairly new tube of lube and a full box of condoms, handing them both to Jaehwan. Jaehwan gets to work immediately, opening him up with one finger then two, filing away the sexy noises Hongbin makes into long term memory, kissing him when he thinks it’s too much. He’s painfully hard when Hongbin grabs his wrist and makes him stop at three, pleading with his eyes and a bite of his bottom lip. Jaehwan squeezes a liberal amount of lube onto his sheathed dick, holding the back of Hongbin’s thigh in one hand as he presses inside, forcing himself to go slow.

Hongbin doesn’t want slow, if the hitched moans and the way he arches his back is any indication. He holds Jaehwan by the spur of his hip and urges him closer, Jaehwan’s initial slow, fluid stroke morphing into deep, fast thrusts in a matter of seconds. Hongbin thrashes underneath him, pleased gasps and hooded eyes giving Jaehwan what he needs to fuck harder and deeper. Hongbin’s lips part and his mouth forms Jaehwan’s name, fingers tugging furiously at his own erection, and Jaehwan’s resolve breaks.

“Oh, god. _Fuck_ ,” Jaehwan groans, unable to stop himself from coming, thrusts erratic and causing Hongbin’s whole body to shift up, one hand clawing at the pillow as he jerks himself to completion. Jaehwan’s spent dick twitches at the sight, and to his delight Hongbin quivers pleasurably all around him, beautiful face slack with contentment. 

Jaehwan slides out and cleans them as briefly as he can, collapsing by Hongbin’s side with a sated groan. Hongbin turns to smile at him, and Jaehwan’s heart skips a beat. 

‘I really like you.’

“I really like you, too.”

They kiss lazily in bed, Jaehwan never getting enough of Hongbin’s taste and texture, until minutes turn into hours and sleep starts to take over, their bodies slotting together like magnets.

When he wakes, there’s a paper stuck to his cheek, bright yellow and in the shape of an apple. The handwriting on it is tidy and loopy.

_Out to get breakfast. Make yourself at home._

His scattered clothes from last night are neatly folded at the foot of the bed. Jaehwan puts them back on, and walks out to the living room, exploring. Hongbin has a collection of vinyl records on his bookcase, and Jaehwan looks at them one by one with a wide smile on his face, happy to discover another side of Hongbin. The lock chimes open and Hongbin walks in, looking handsome in an oversized white sweater, holding up a paper bag to show Jaehwan.

They have breakfast on the couch, Hongbin putting on a record at Jaehwan’s behest, the soothing music wafting over their quiet comfort.

“Did you know Hakyeon probably wants us to meet because of the vinyl collection in his store?” Jaehwan says, sipping languidly at his tea.

Hongbin scrunches up his face. ‘Because you like records, too? He’s weird that way.’

Jaehwan smiles, the top of his head fitting into the crook of Hongbin’s neck perfectly. “He brought us together. He can’t be that bad.”

*

“Dude! Hongbinnie! Tell me what happened!”

Hakyeon’s aware that he is possibly seconds away from being pelted with a number of objects (Hongbin’s holding a cake knife, Sanghyuk’s carrying a tray, and Taekwoon has a clipboard) for his incessant whining for information, but it’s vital that he obtains it lest he dies from curiosity.

‘Why do you have to know?’ Hakyeon can hear the sigh in Hongbin’s hands movement.

“Because,” Hakyeon states matter-of-factly, sitting up straight on his stool. “You’re my best friend and I love you and I’m concerned about your wellbeing and happiness.”

Hongbin stops cutting the cake and looks at Hakyeon with a blank expression. ‘We had dinner. Then he sent me home.’

“That’s it? C’mon tell me,” Hakyeon cajoles, flashing him the innocent doe eyes he’s practiced. “Did you guys kiss?”

Hakyeon thinks Hongbin’s blushing a little, but his friend averts his eyes by ducking around the display case to replace the cake into it.

‘Stop making such a big deal about it.’

“Of course it’s a big deal,” Hakyeon insists, wishing Hongbin would stay still so he can read his expressions better. “I mean, if he kisses you and you weren’t really feeling it, though—”

Hongbin grunts to interrupt him. ‘Stop it. Relax. It’s not like I’m a virgin.’

“Oh my god!” Hakyeon yells, startling the only other patron in the place so early on a Sunday morning – a bored looking housewife at the other end of the bar. “You sly minx. You slept with him.”

This time, Hongbin really does blush, the tips of his ears bright red. He puts his pointer finger to his lips, glaring at Hakyeon but not managing to look the least bit angry. ‘It just happened. Shut up.’

“Oh,” Hakyeon says dramatically, clasping his chest. “My little Hongbin isn’t so innocent and pure, after all. I mean, on the first date! My world view is shattered.”

Hongbin stares at him, deadpan. ‘Just so you know, Taekwoon doesn’t have a girlfriend.’

Hakyeon grabs at Taekwoon’s wrist as the guy passes by him to get to the other side of the counter. “Wait – you don’t have a girlfriend?”

“Of course not,” Taekwoon says, frowning. “I’m seeing Sanghyuk.”

Hakyeon gasps, catching himself before he topples off his seat from the shock. “You’re dating Sanghyuk? Isn’t that a little bit unprofessional?”

Taekwoon shrugs. “He’s about to quit to do his internship anyway. It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong.”

“Only each other,” Hakyeon points out, dodging Taekwoon’s finger attack before he can poke him in the collarbone. “Ah, my Hongbin and my Sanghyuk. All the lost innocence.”

“What do you mean _my_ Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon asks, a dangerous edge in his soft voice.

Hakyeon lifts his hands up in a sign of surrender. “Nothing, I’m—”

“Hey. There you are,” someone says at the door. Hakyeon looks up to see Jaehwan striding in, a furrow in between his eyebrows. “I was at the store but it’s still closed. Wonshik and I need to start working on the mural if we want to meet your deadline.”

Hakyeon sighs. “Take it easy, tiger. You’re boinking my best friend, but I’m still your client.”

Jaehwan seems to realize where he is, stealing a glance at a grinning Hongbin and quickly coming back to Hakyeon to smile mechanically at him. “Yes, Mr. Client. Would you please let us in so we can start prepping the area?”

“Give me five minutes,” Hakyeon says, turning back to his tea.

Jaehwan approaches the counter, the smile on his face much brighter than the one he gave Hakyeon. Hongbin greets him with a sweet, dimpled smile of his own, pressing their foreheads together casually.

“Hi,” Jaehwan murmurs, moving back to watch Hongbin’s face. “Good morning.”

‘I really like seeing you here.’

“He said,” Hakyeon starts, only to get waved off by Jaehwan.

“I know what he said,” Jaehwan grumbles, leaning back in to peck Hongbin lightly.

Hakyeon pouts, spinning in his stool to catch Taekwoon instead. “I’m no longer needed. My little bean is all grown up and happy,” he sobs, burying his face in Taekwoon’s shoulder.

Taekwoon scoffs and spins him around again so he lands into Sanghyuk’s chest, only to have the kid shove him away unceremoniously. He frowns at everyone, but one look at the way his best friend is staring at his newly found boyfriend, and Hakyeon’s heart swells in his chest.

It’s just the happy ending that he’s always wanted for the sweet boy from the playground ages ago.

**Author's Note:**

> » hongbin has [apraxia of speech](http://www.asha.org/PRPSpecificTopic.aspx?folderid=8589935338&section=Overview)
> 
> » to my knowledge, it’s very difficult to be completely colloquial in sign language, so I used a bit of a creative license, here
> 
> » outtake: them picking out a sign to symbolize jaehwan’s name. hongbin picked out hakyeon’s name the day he learned the alphabet.


End file.
